Care and Custody
by Tsuichiro Renji
Summary: Dibuang di panti asuhan yang salah. Dilatih oleh organisasi mafia. Menjadi pembunuh bayaran. Masih di panti asuhan sampai seorang Sawada mengangkatnya keluarga. Dari dialah Reborn mulai belajar arti dari kehangatan keluarga, kepedulian dan cinta. Tsuna(24 th), Reborn (15 th); AU.
1. Abandoned

**Genre: hurt/comfot, family, romance, dll?**

**Author's note:**

**Update, bukannya nambah chapter, malah ngurang.**

**Cerita ini kan versi yang telah diperbaiki, gabungan chapter 1 + 2 sebelumnya.**

**Cerita ini punya plot, dan aku SALAH, malah ngasih chapter pendek! I'm really sorry!**

**Aku bakal ngedit chapter depan juga (ch 3+4), rencana bulan ini dah selesai diedit semua.**

**Aku janji dengan pengeditan, cerita ini akan jadi lebih baik, tapi bagi yang suka baca sih...**

**Mohon maaf atas ketidak nyamanannya.**

**Aku berusaha gak akan megecewakan yang udah ngefavorit dan ngefollow, kalau di antara kalian ada yang merasa kecewa dengan pengeditan ini jangan sungkan untuk mengatakannya!**

**Disclaimer:** KHR! (bukan) punyaku

* * *

1. Abandoned

Jumlah kata: 604

* * *

Suatu malam, di sebuah jalan—yang namanya tidak penting—di pinggiran Italia, badai sedang melanda. Hujan turun dengan sangat deras. Angin kencang menggoyang-goyangkan papan-papan reklame usang. Sesekali, kilat menerangi langit. Tidak lama, guntur mengikuti dengan suaranya menggelegar.

Sama sekali tidak tampak tanda badai akan segera mereda.

Tempat itu seperti kota mati. Tidak hanya sepi manusia, tapi juga bangunan. Dan setiap bangunan yang dapat terlihat bercat gelap dan suram seperti tempat persembunyian penyamun atau sejenisnya.

Di malam yang gelap seperti ini hanya ada satu lampu jalan yang dibiarkan menyala. Lampu itu berpendar di balik kacanya yang retak sambil sesekali berkelap-kelip di depan sebuah bangunan tua.

Bangunan itu berlantai tiga dan mirip penginapan. Semua jendelanya berteralis dan bertirai. Tidak ada cahaya yang terlihat dari luar.

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita memasuki pemandangan itu seperti penyusup. Wanita itu bermantel dan berpayung, meskipun demikian dia cukup basah. Diterjangnya badai hingga membawa dirinya sampai di depan beranda bangunan yang disebutkan di atas.

Dia meletakkan sebuah keranjang yang ditutupi oleh sehelai selimut tebal—yang ia lindungi sejak tadi sehingga kering sama sekali—di depan pintu. Tangannya gemetaran. Ditariknya ujung selimut yang menutupi keranjangnya sedikit.

Dibelainya rambut hitam dengan lembut dan diangkatnya tubuh mungil. Dengan segera, ada bayi berbalut selimut hangat di lengannya yang kurus. Sang ibu mencium kening bayi laki-lakinya dan tanpa sengaja membuatnya terbangun. Bayi tersebut perlahan-lahan mengangkat kelopak matanya. Matanya hitam seperti manik-manik dan wajahnya benar-benar lucu dan menggemaskan. Apalagi saat bayi itu menguap lalu tersenyum pada ibunya.

Setelah melihat senyum malaikat kecilnya, sang ibu pun meneteskan air matanya. Dia pun memeluk anaknya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Bayi itu malah tertawa sambil bermain-main dengan rambut ibunya yang sehitam rambutnya sendiri. Setelah lelah, dia terlelap kembali di dalam dekapan ibunya. Tubuh mungilnya perlahan-lahan diletakkan kembali ke dalam keranjang. Payung satu-satunya ia tinggalkan di sana untuk memberikan perlindungan ganda bagi anaknya. Dia tidak percaya atap beranda tua cukup untuk melindungi anaknya dari tetesan air hujan.

Kemudian dia menghilang dari pandangan.

* * *

Samar-samar, terdengar suara tangisan bayi di antara suara jatuhnya ribuan tetes air hujan dan guntur. Suara itu terdengar sangat kontras di tengah suasana saat itu.

Tidak lama, pintu di depan sumber suara terbuka, menampakkan seorang wanita berumur yang masih mengenakan pakaian tidurnya. Wanita itu menundukkan kepalaya dan melihat ada kerajang yang ditutupi selimut di atas lantai beranda. Ekspresinya tetap kaku saat melihat ada tangan kecil yang mencuat dari balik selimut. Tangan itu bergerak-gerak sesuai dengan irama tangisan.

Hal itu tampaknya bukan hal baru baginya. Dan mungkin karena sudah biasa, para tetangga jadi diam saja. Ada tanda di depan bangunan berupa tulisan seperti 'panti asuhan' dengan cat merah yang mau pudar. Tanda itu menjelaskan segalanya.

Wanita itu membungkuk dan melihat bayi laki-laki di dalam keranjang. Diperhatikannya bayi laki-laki itu dan kemudian ia sadar betapa manis bayi itu. Diangkatnya bayi itu dari dalam keranjang dengan sangat hati-hati. Digendongnya bayi itu dengan lembut. Tidak lama, Wanita itu membuat bayinya berhenti menangis.

Tiba-tiba, sehelai kertas melayang jatuh ke lantai. Wanita itu membungkuk lagi untuk memungutnya. Dia membaca isinya yang ditulis dengan tulisan tangan yang sangat indah. Jelas-jelas tulisan tangan seorang wanita.

Setelah membacanya, wanita tua itu tertawa terkekeh-kekeh. Ibu dari bayi yang ia gendong saat ini sepertinya sangat menyayangi anaknya. Meskipun demikian, mereka harus berpisah karena alasan tertentu. Tapi, itu bukan urusannya. Dia sangat senang karena sang ibu tidak sengaja membawa anaknya ke panti asuhan yang salah.

Jika tidak, alasan apa yang dimiliki seorang ibu untuk memberikan anaknya ke sisi gelap Italia?

"Selamat datang di mafia, Reborn," sambut wanita tua itu.

Dia membawa Reborn dan keranjangnya masuk ke dalam bangunan lalu menutup pintu depan. Dia tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata jingga memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dari kejauhan.

* * *

Note: FYI, Reborn ditelantarkan waktu umurnya masih 3 bulan. Dan waktu ditutupin selimut, ibunya ninggalin celah, biar dia bisa bernapas, jadi dia gak mati kehabisan napas atau bangkit lagi dan jadi zombie (cuma ngomong, siapa tahu ada psikopat di sini; jangan tunjuk aku). Tadinya ada versi bahasa Inggris-nya, tapi untuk sekarang serius ke cerita dulu aja. Terima kasih sudah membaca.


	2. Viona Orphanage

Care and Custody

Rated: Fiction T

Genre(s): Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Family

Character(s): Reborn & Tsuna

**Bentuk **_**drabble**_** untuk permulaan. Menerima permintaan**_** prompt **_**dan**_** plot**_**. Prioritas **_**update**_** rendah. Rencana BL buat kedepannya. **_**Don't like don't read, and prepare yourself**_** :)**

**A/N: Ouuh, akhirnya selesai juga! Tadinya buat dalam B. Inggris tapi karena takut jelek pas dirubah Ke B. Indo, jadi buat ulang, langsung pake B. Indo. Dan itu pun jadi malah harus ngerombak sampai tiga kali. Tapi meskipun begitu jadi juga dalam sehari ya, hahaha… Untung ini singkat jadi bisa cepet **_**update**_** gak kayak fanfiksiku yang satu lagi, **_**Under the Different Sky**_**, *sweatdrop* mohon maaf buat yang menunggu fanfiksi yang satu itu. Yah, pokoknya silahkan baca dulu deh yang ini.**

Care and Custody © Kapostrophe

Katekyo Hitman REBORN! © Amano Akira

3 [Viona Orphanage]

Panti asuhan Viona adalah panti asuhan yang menampung anak-anak jenius. Jikalau seorang anak baru datang tanpa keadaan jenius, maka begitu dia keluar untuk diadopsi maka anak tersebut akan berubah menjadi anak jenius atau anak yang sangat terlatih dalam berbagai macam hal. Tapi, bukan hanya itu. Saat seorang anak keluar dari panti asuhan, bukan hanya diri mereka yang berubah, namun juga dunia mereka.

Panti asuhan Viona didirikan oleh organisasi perserikatan mafia yang bergerak di bidang perdagangan manusia dan organ tubuh manusia. Mereka berpikir bahwa organisasi mereka berbeda dari organisasi perdagangan manusia lain yang tidak manusiawi. Mereka selalu berkata bahwa tindakan mereka itu legal. Mereka menjual manusia terlatih yang sebenarnya adalah anak-anak yatim piatu yang dibuang ke tempat itu, pada keluarga-keluarga mafia yang 'kelihatannya' akan merawat mereka dengan baik. Dan mereka juga menjual organ tubuh dari orang yang telah tiada dan hanya setelah persetujuan tertentu.

Meskipun demikian, tetap saja mereka telah melanggar hukum. Mereka mencuri kebebasan dan hak-hak anak. Mereka memaksa dan menipu anak-anak untuk melakukan latihan berbahaya dan melakukan berbagai misi yang berhubungan dengan mafia. Lalu pada akhirnya mereka akan diadopsi (baca: dibeli) oleh sebuah keluarga (mafia).

Sering kali ada anak yang menyadari bahwa mereka telah ditipu dan mencoba untuk kabur, namun selalu gagal dan sejak itu mereka tidak pernah kelihatan lagi. Anak-anak seperti itu biasanya adalah anak-anak yang terlalu sering merasakan kehangatan sebuah keluarga. Selama di panti mereka biasa bercerita tentang kebebasan, kedamaian, kebahagian, dan cinta, kata-kata yang masih asing bagi Reborn.

Reborn sendiri sudah mengetahui kenyataan tentang panti asuhan tersebut ketika dia masih berusia 6 tahun. Meskipun demikian, ia tidak pernah mencoba untuk kabur. Itu karena Reborn sudah dibesarkan di sana sejak bayi dan telah memiliki pandangan hidup serta pola pikir seperti seorang pembunuh bayaran sejati.

**A/N: ****Tadi dah dibilangin kalau chapter 3 yang sudah terbit ini telah dirombak berkali-kali. Yang pertama lebih panjang lagi dan sebenarnya tidak jelek. Mungkin malah lebih bagus dari ini(?). Tapi, mohon maaf karena tidak mencantumkannya di sini. Sebagai gantinya yang itu disimpan buat chapter berikutnya dan kemunculan Tsuna akan jadi lebih cepat. Jadi, sabar ya, bagi yang nunggu-nunggu adegan R27, atau sebenarnya 27R haha..**

_**Anyway, arigatou gozaimasu! Thank you for your visit.**_

_**See you again, mata kondo~**_** Besok mau ketemu lagi?**

**Kapostrophe :)**


	3. Care and Custody

Care and Custody

Rated: Fiction T

Genre(s): Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Family

Character(s): Reborn & Tsuna

**Bentuk **_**drabble**_** untuk permulaan. Menerima permintaan**_** prompt **_**dan**_** plot**_**. Prioritas **_**update**_** rendah. Rencana BL buat kedepannya. **_**Don't like don't read, and prepare yourself**_** :)**

**A/N: **_**Update**_** tiga hari beruturut-turut! Biar bisa cepet ketemu Tsuna haha.. setelah itu **_**hiatus**_**—bercanda kok. Terima kasih pada para **_**reviewer**_** yang masih rajin me-**_**review**_**. Tolong bantuannya lagi, ya! ;)**

Care and Custody © Kapostrophe

Katekyo Hitman REBORN! © Amano Akira

4 [Care and Custody]

Reborn berbeda dengan anak-anak lainnya di panti asuhan Viona. Dia hanya akan dijual kepada keluarga mafia kuat (yang biasanya brutal) atau keluarga kaya yang pasti akan menyuruhnya melakukan pekerjaan kotor. Itu karena dia memiliki 'harga' yang jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan anak-anak lainnya.

Saat dia berjalan-jalan di sekitar panti, dia nyaris tidak pernah berpapasan dengan siapapun karena hampir semua orang menghindarinya. Mereka takut padanya. Itu bukanlah hal yang aneh karena sejak usianya 7 tahun, Reborn telah menjadi seorang _hitman_ terkuat dan nomor satu di Viona. Dia lebih kuat daripada anak-anak lainnya, instruktor-instruktor, dan dari semua mafioso dari famiglia yang ada di organisasi.

Dan dikatakan pula bahwa, siapapun yang berhasil mengadopsi (baca: membeli) Reborn, pastilah dia memiliki kekuatan untuk mengontrol Reborn sampai mati. Tapi, tentu saja (menurutnya) itu hal yang mustahil.

Saat seorang anak berusia 16 tahun belum diadopsi, maka anak tersebut akan diambil oleh organisasi untuk dipekerjakan kepada salah satu keluarga mafia mereka. Saat Reborn telah menginjak 15 tahun dan masih belum ada orang yang mengadopsinya, Reborn jadi berpikir bahwa itulah renana sebenarnya organisasi terhadapnya. Reborn terlalu berharga untuk dijual kepada orang lain. Mereka benar-benar serakah.

Namun, Reborn salah. Suatu hari anak-anak panti asuhan digemparkan oleh berita bahwa si iblis Reborn akan segera diadopsi. Sementara orang-orang organisasi membunyikan sesuatu, Reborn bertanya-tanya siapakah orang yang begitu kaya dan berani yang mampu membelinya.

Dan hari ini dia dipertemukan dengan orang tersebut.

Seorang instruktor yang sebenarnya adalah salah satu mafioso yang mengurus panti asuhan dari dalam menyambutnya di kantor. "Reborn, mulai sekarang kau akan ada dalam penjagaannya," kata mafioso tersebut sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda berambut cokelat yang ada di ruangan tersebut. "Kau sudah berusia 15 tahun sekarang. Untungnya ada yang 'bisa' mengadopsimu karena kalau kau sampai berusia 16 tahun…"

Reborn tidak mengubris senyum palsu si mafioso. Dia tahu bahwa sebenarnya organisasi sangat enggan melepasnya. Jadi, benar mereka semula berencana untuk menbuat Reborn bekerja untuk organisasi, tapi gagal. Lalu Reborn mengalihkan padangannya dari mafioso kepada pemuda yang berhasil mengagalkan rencana tersebut.

"Hai Reborn. Aku sudah banyak mendengar cerita tentang—" _kesadisan_ "—mu. Mulai sekarang kau ada di bawah perawatanku. Namaku Sawada Tsunayoshi, _yoroshiku nee_," kata pemuda itu dengan sedikit bahasa Jepang yang diselipkan di akhir.

**A/N: dalam B. Inggris jadinya:**

"**Reborn, **_**from now on you will be in his **__**custody**_**"—mafioso;**

"_**From now on you'll be in my **__**care**_**"—Tsuna ;)**

**Custody and Care****, tapi judul fanfiksi ****Care and Custody**** lebih enak di dengar dan bukannya kalau B. Inggris itu dibalik, haha…**

**Intinya, Tsuna sudah muncul! **_**Banzai**_**! Dan ini **_**chapter **_**terpanjang selama ini (dihitung cerita intinya saja). **_**Banzai**_**!**

**Uuh… :'| tapi aku tahu itu masih kependekan. Maaf ya buat orang-orang yang ingin _chapter _panjang. Nanti aku usahain lagi.**

**Kapostrophe :)**


	4. First Impression

Care and Custody

Rated: Fiction T

Genre(s): Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Family

Character(s): Reborn & Tsuna

**Bentuk **_**drabble**_** untuk permulaan. Menerima permintaan**_** prompt **_**dan**_** plot**_**. Prioritas **_**update**_** rendah. Rencana BL buat kedepannya. **_**Don't like don't read, and prepare yourself**_** :)**

**A/N: Akhirnya hari ini **_**update **_**dua kali juga. Seharusnya bisa digabung sama yang **_**chapter 4, **_**tapi aku ingin menjaga **_**chapter **_**tetap pendek biar bisa cepat **_**update. **_**Di masa yang akan datang belum tentu aku bisa punya banyak waktu luang. Lalu, akhir-akhir ini aku dapat ide bertumpuk-tumpuk, mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan mem-**_**publish**_** fanfiksi baru (aku tahu aku gak kompeten), dan karena 'sebenarnya' fanfiksi ini prioritas **_**update**_**-nya rendah ini bisa gampang kena **_**hiatus**_** kalau gak pendek kayak gini, sekarang sih lagi rajin-rajinnya… Jadi, tolong dimaklumi. Maaf banget buat reader-san dan para pembaca lain yang pengen **_**chapter **_**panjang, tolong jangan marah dan berhenti membaca, ya…**

Care and Custody © Kapostrophe

Katekyo Hitman REBORN! © Amano Akira

5 [First Impression]

Masih di kantor, panti asuhan.

Reborn menatap penjaga atau wali barunya tersebut. Dengan kepintarannya dia mengindentifikasi pemuda itu. Dia sepertinya berusia awal dua puluhan dan tidak terlalu tinggi untuk orang seusianya. Pemuda itu keturunan Jepang dengan sedikit campuran darah Italia. Rambut cokelatnya menjulang ke atas seakan-akan tidak setuju dengan Newton dan hukum gravitasinya. Pakaian yang ia kenakan terbilang kasual namun sopan dan rapih sehingga Reborn tidak yakin latar belakang pemuda itu. Lagipula dia tahu pepatah yang mengatakan jangan hanya menilai barang dari bungkusnya saja.

Tapi, mau diperhatikan bagaimanapun juga dia tampak seperti pemuda biasa yang sama sekali tidak ada kaitannya dengan mafia apalagi setelah melihat mata cokelatnya yang lembut. Ehm, selain itu kalau lama diperhatikan, dia sebenarnya pemuda yang cukup ganteng dan seksi. Tapi, Reborn tidak (baca: belum) peduli, apalagi karena dia merasa dirinya akan jadi lebih ganteng dan seksi dari pemuda itu.

"Hai Reborn. Aku sudah banyak mendengar cerita tentang—" _kesadisan_ "—mu. Mulai sekarang kau ada di bawah perawatanku. Namaku Sawada Tsunayoshi, _yoroshiku nee_," kata pemuda itu dengan sedikit bahasa Jepang yang diselipkan di akhir.

Reborn terpaku (atau mungkin terpana ;)) mendengar pemuda bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi itu sangat fasih berbicara dalam bahasa Italia, meskipun dia menyisipkan bahasa Jepang di akhir kalimatnya yang berarti 'salam kenal'. Reborn sendiri bisa berbahasa Jepang dengan sangat baik, jadi dia tidak keberatan kalau Sawada mau menggunakan bahasa Jepang, seharusnya sih begitu. Tapi, setelah Sawada berbicara barusan, Reborn lebih memilih untuk bercakap-cakap dengannya menggunakan bahasa Italia saja. Itu karena—

"Ah, Sawada itu margaku dan namaku Tsunayoshi. Kalau di Italia jadinya Tsunayoshi Sawada. Kau boleh memanggilku Tsuna," lanjutnya.

—beberapa kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya bisa membuat Reborn benar-benar terpana. Sebenarnya dia sedikit terpesona, tetapi tidak mau mengakuinya. Tsuna tidak hanya fasih, tapi juga logat dan intonasinya, serta suaranya yang merdu dan lembut entah kenapa sedikit, sedikit sekali, membangkitkan hormon Reborn. Hormon yang mana ia tidak mau tahu.

"Aku juga akan memanggilmu Reborn, kecuali kalau kau punya nama panggilan lain," kata Tsuna ramah.

Ketika dia berbicara, Reborn seperti melihat ilusi bunga-bunga di belakang Tsuna. Lalu terdengar _BGM_ romantis ditelinganya. Tidak, dia bukannya sedang jatuh cinta. Hanya saja pemuda bernama Tsuna ini, setiap kali dia berbicara dia seperti sedang merayu seseorang. Tinggal tambah properti ranjang dibelakangnya dan beberapa batang lilin, sempurna sudah. Untungnya Reborn sudah biasa dirayu meski dia masih berusia 14 tahun. Walaupun sebenarnya, ini pertama kalinya dia dirayu oleh laki-laki. Wajah Reborn jadi panas dan sedikit memerah. Napasnya menjadi sedikit tidak teratur.

"Ehm… apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tsuna bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Eskpresinya tulus.

Sadar bahwa Tsuna 'selalu' memperhatikannya dengan sangat baik, membuatnya semakin gugup. Apalagi caranya bertanya seakan-akan dia sedang berhadapan dengan kekasihnya, bukan seorang setan kecil seperti Reborn. Reborn bertanya-tanya, apakah Tsuna belum mendengar rumor tentang dirinya? Tentang setan kecil Viona yang terkenal sadis dan menakutkan? Namun, kemudian Reborn jadi bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. _Jadi, kenapa setan sadis sepertiku bisa tergoda!?_

Kalau Reborn orang lain, dia pasti sudah mimisan sekarang sambil menerjang pemuda di hadapannya seperti orang mesum. Sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Tsuna, mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya, Reborn sadar kalau mafioso yang tadi ada disini sudah menghilang sejak tadi. Tentu saja bukan hanya dia yang merasa begitu… Reborn memutar bola matanya. _Pilihan yang tepat!_

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" kata Reborn dengan cepat dan ketus, mencoba menyembunyikan kegelisahannya.

"Oh, syukurlah," Tsuna tampak lega sekali. Dengan itu Reborn menyerah, dia mengaku kalau dia sedikit tergoda sambil menggigit bibirnya. _Orang ini profesional dalam soal merayu._ _Apakah ini yang orang Jepang sebut dengan '_uke_', atau jangan-jagan '_seme_'?_ Reborn bertanya-tanya.

"Jadi—"

"—Panggil saja aku Reborn," potong Reborn sebelum Tsuna bisa membuat hormonnya lebih bergejolak lagi. _Meskipun kadang aku dipanggil anak Satan, Reborn yang sadis, dan lain-lain._

"Baiklah, Reborn. Aku akan datang lagi Jumat ini untuk menjemputmu," kata Tsuna. "Sepertinya kau kurang sehat. Jadi sampai sini dulu. _Ja, dewa mata_," Tsuna sepertinya tahu kalau Reborn bisa bahasa Jepang. Setelah itu dia pergi keluar kantor meninggalkan bau tubuhnya yang harum yang kembali membuat Reborn terangsang.

_Apa dia tidak sadar? Dialah penyebab aku seperti ini! Setelah semua itu dia masih kelihatan tidak berdosa!_ Pikir Reborn. Reborn memegang dadanya yang berdegup kencang perlahan-lahan kembali menjadi seperti semula. Cara Tsuna memanggil nama 'Reborn', ekspresi khawatirnya, ekspresi leganya, bibirnya yang seksi— Reborn membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke tembok sambil berkata, "Perayu professional sialan. Lebih baik kau tidak usah datang Jumat nanti."

Sementara itu, Tsuna sudah berada di mobilnya. Dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah dia sudah meninggalkan kesan yang baik. Dia mendengar bahwa Reborn adalah anak yang sulit didekati, jadi dia mencoba bersikap seperti saat dia mengawal gadis-gadis ke pesta dan seramah saat dia bersama dengan mantan pacarnya. Andaikan saja dia tahu dosa apa yang telah ia perbuat…

**A/N: Hohoho… maaf kalau Reborn dan Tsunanya OOC. Tsuna 24 tahun dan Reborn 15 tahun. Tyl!Tsuna memang banyak kejutan sementara Reborn ada di masa puber dan belum sepro Reborn yang kita kenal, jadi wajar kan, apa enggak? Tapi **_**chapter **_**ini memang agak drama**__**sih. Sebenarnya ini terinspirasi dari fanfiksi **_**Random Words for Sadistic Lovers**_** buatan ****missherlocked****, id-nya 6727993.** **Itu dalam B. Inggris. Tapi kalau ada bagian yang terlalu **_**lebay**_** sampai gak enak dibaca bilang aja, ya!**

_**Chapter **_**ini sudah lebih panjang, dua kalinya **_**chapter2 **_**sebelumnya, semoga ini cukup untuk sekarang karena berikutnya gak tahu mau **_**update **_**kapan kalau sepanjang ini. Soalnya aku agak lamban… apalagi besok sekolah.**

**Jadi, cuma bisa bilang **_**mata kondo**_

**Kapostrophe :)**


End file.
